


how it moves

by savemeaplate



Series: Pornstar AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Lance, Cameras, Carry-Fuck, Creampie, Cumshot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Lance gets his birthday presents on camera lol, Lance in a blue jockstrap, Lotor thinks Lance is hot as hell, M/M, Manhandling, Porn Editor Lotor, Porn Watching, Pornstar Keith, Pornstar Lance, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shiro holds lance in his arms and fucks him standing up, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith, Top Shiro, Voyeurism, pornstar Shiro, savemeaplate's oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemeaplate/pseuds/savemeaplate
Summary: Lotor's never jerked off to a porn scene he has to edit before. Never. Till Lance.Pornstar AU, and Lance is really fucking good at his job.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Pornstar AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845898
Comments: 22
Kudos: 430





	how it moves

**Author's Note:**

> Lance will always be thick in all my fics. that's a savemeaplate promise.
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/guardameunplato) now, come obsess over Lance's ass with me!

Lotor doesn’t usually let himself get quite so... affected, when he’s editing.

Lots of porn sites post videos with computer game intro music and Microsoft PowerPoint transitions. But Lotor likes to think that Pretty Wrecked Boys studios is above that. And he  _ particularly  _ likes to think that he has a lot to do with its standing. It’s why he refuses to use anything other than Final Cut Pro to splice footage together. It’s why he has a dual screen set-up in his home office to toggle between different scenes. Hell, it’s why he even wears his glasses instead of his contacts when he’s putting a piece together. He takes this  _ seriously _ .

Which also means that he’s never jerked off to a video that he’s editing. 

Like ever.

He’s been doing this for several years now (he got involved with Wrecked Boys fairly fresh out of an undergrad film program, found out about it through his friend Hunk who worked for the Studios as a producer) and on one level he’s just become... desensitized to it all. The first cumshot he’d ever seen on set, when one of the directors Allura had brought him on to “get a feel for the atmosphere they were trying to create in our finished products,” saw the thick white spend over the adorably disgruntled face of the twink featured (it was one of those dubious consent storylines that seemed to be so popular with their viewers), he’d gotten hard. He wasn’t proud of it, but it had happened. And it had never happened again.

Till now.

The issue at hand here is that Wrecked Boys has recently gotten a new addition. His name is Lance. There’s an air of absurdity and drama to the way that he carries himself on set, so bubbly you find yourself liking him before you really even know what’s happening. Smart as hell too. From the very limited conversations Lotor’s had with him, he’s found out that Lance is in a bioengineering program at  Redacted  College (no he’d  _ actually  _ said “redacted college;” Lotor had actually laughed and Hunk had looked on in awe, snapped a quick picture of it and said that he’d be keeping it for good luck; “this shit’s like a four leaf clover.” Lotor had rolled his eyes). Lance is freshly eighteen but in his second year of the program.

And he’s gorgeous. Nice pretty face with these bright red lips he loooves to chew on when he’s on camera (so Lotor’s heard), big blue eyes like a freshwater lake, these nice sharp cheekbones that make his face a fucking pleasure to look at. Smooth brown skin just a bit darker than Lotor’s own but a little lighter than Hunk’s. Thick curly hair that makes Lotor wonder how much it’s pulled on set.

He has these legs that go on forever and these thick thighs that Lotor imagines would glisten beautifully if he’s ever in a scene with oil. And his ass... his ass jiggles when he walks. 

Lotor’s gonna bust a blood vessel one of these days. 

Lance is usually in short shorts or cycling shorts or briefs for his scenes, walks past Lotor to his designated shooting spots often enough that Lotor could probably pick out that particular gait, that particular sway of the hips, anywhere. His ass dimples up deliciously in his rougher scenes, especially when he’s being taken hard and fast from behind (so he’s heard, usually from Ryan. Lotor has yet to see that terrific sight himself). Lotor’s seen a lot of attractive, scantily dressed men, and he means a  _ looot _ , in his time at Wrecked Boys. But only one person’s ass has ever made him walk straight into a sliding glass patio door at a filming location and that’s Lance’s.

He’s not the only editor on set, and through some either terrible or wonderful luck, Lance’s stuff seems to often land in the lap of his friend Pidge. 

But today... today’s different. Because today he’s editing one of Lance’s scenes. And it’s all the worse for being one with two of their biggest stars, Keith and Shiro, in it. Those two are often paired together, and they play off of each other so well that their joint videos are usually the ones with thousands of hits within the first couple hours of posting. A  _ Keith x Shiro  _ posting usually promises a sexy, mysterious bad boy type with long black hair, pouty lips, and a tight ass getting put in his place by a big-dicked Adonis with doe eyes. And people. Love. That. Shit. Lotor  _ definitely _ can’t blame them. Keith and Shiro are a goddamn treat to watch together.

But he can edit their vids without getting  _ too  _ hard no problem (what can he say? He still has his slip ups, and the men are just really freaking good at their jobs). He’s reached the point where he can eat baked chips while he edits a scene with Shiro fucking Keith’s throat (though he always has to find something to bite down on to streamline his focus if Keith starts riding Shiro), can check his emails while they fuck missionary.

But Lance? 

Everything about this boy seems to make him horny. He has yet to watch any of his videos posted on the Wrecked Boys site (won’t let himself. And honestly he’s proud of that!), but opening up the footage he has to edit  _ immediately  _ has him... ahem,  _ perking up _ in his joggers.

Wrecked Boys is really playing up the barely legal angle for Lance. Even though he’s released around four full scenes by now, the one that Lotor’s working on is supposed to center on Lance’s initiation into official adulthood through fucking. The title that Allura had floated to him with a French toast stick from their on-site kitchen dangling from her mouth was something like  _ beautiful barely legal twink gets ruined _ . Sure it’s a little shady but it works. And Lotor is a terrible person, so of course the whole thing makes him terribly aroused.

Which brings him back here. To his dual screens. Well, he has to sift through the footage to figure out what he’s working with here, right? Right. He’s done that  _ loads  _ of times with his other videos. Well, he’s never watched any of them  _ all  _ the way through. But this is a threesome! Threesomes are complicated, require much more editorial attention. He’s just calibrating his level of effort to the amount of work before him. Mmhmm, yup, that’s all there is to it. He’d better get started.

The best take of the first few minutes opens with Lance sitting on a big white couch in tight black briefs. He’s sitting with his legs slightly parted, and the  _ actually  _ kind of professional part of Lotor is sorting through types of music that would be good to usher in this section.

The camera starts with a shot perfectly level with his seated body. He’s already teasing himself without anyone having to say anything. Runs a hand down his smooth chest, flicks at nipple and smiles brightly at the camera as he brings the hand lower.

“Hey beautiful. Could you introduce yourself to the folks who don’t know you yet?” A deep, amused voice cuts in. 

It’s Shiro’s voice. He’s a triple threat: performs, records, and directs depending on the day.

Lance bites his lip as he plays with the waistband of his briefs, trails fingers from his navel to the top of the underwear and back up again. Looks straight into the camera, mouth quirked up a little bit, with those blue, blue eyes,

“My name’s Lance...”

“And why are you here with us today Lance? What’s the occasion?” Shiro’s voice is gentle, soothing. He could probably narrate an audiobook with that tone.

Lance lets go of his bottom lip to smile properly, big and pretty. 

“I turned eighteen a little while ago.”

Shiro hums in acknowledgement. “Well we have something for you, to celebrate the day. But do you think you could have a little fun with yourself for us first baby?”

Lance nods with a cute little  _ mmhmm _ that Lotor already  _ knows  _ he wants to keep for the final version, and slips a hand into his briefs. Lotor can see the form of his slender hand through the thin material as he gently grabs his bulge. Lance’s eyes flutter closed as he feels himself up like that for a few seconds, knuckles pushing up tantalizingly against the fabric as he touches himself almost secretly, like he’s trying to do it without the camera’s perception. 

Then he removes his hand to hook his fingers into his waistband, starts to pull them down real slow with a sly little smirk. As he slips down the briefs Lotor can see two thick white straps clinging to his hips. Lance takes the underwear off completely to reveal the form of a bright blue jockstrap and Lotor is... well Lotor is drooling.

Lance is hard already, of course, so his dick pushes up against the sky blue support pouch. He parts his legs further, puts both hands on his chest and drags them down the length of his body till they reach that crease between his thighs and his pelvis. He arches his back and runs his hands over his smooth inner thighs while he looks straight at the camera with big, faux-innocent eyes. Lotor can feel his face start to burn.

Lance cups and rubs himself through the fabric of the support pouch, lets out a sweet little moan as his eyes close again.

“There we go baby,” Shiro encourages as Lance starts rubbing himself steadier, a little harder. After just a bit more of that, the camera zooming in to catch the way Lance is gripping himself, the way the smallest traces of pre-cum are already starting to seep through the fabric, Shiro says, 

“Perfect, baby. Could you turn around for me now, show us that pretty ass?”

Lance shifts around till he’s kneeling on the couch with his back to the camera, arms folded over the back of the couch. He looks back at the lens while his hair falls over his face, slopes his upper body down into a perfect arch that shows off the angular, elegant cuts of his shoulder blades and his  _ thick _ ass and... Lotor can definitely see how this boy’s gotten so popular so quickly.

The straps of the jock curl under each full cheek, striking white against gorgeous brown. Lance is smiling bright now, knowingly but still so sweet.

“ _ Fuck _ baby,” Shiro breathes. 

And Shiro’s a better  _ actor _ actor than most porn stars, but Lotor doesn’t know if he’s good enough to fake the affected hitch in his voice at the sight before him. The camera’s closer to Lance now, offers a tighter shot of his whole body, head to toe, while still holding his ass as the focal point. Shiro’s good as hell at this.

Lance giggles at Shiro’s reaction.

“Want me to show you how it moves?” Lance asks quietly, grinning.

Shiro’s reaction is immediate. “Please do.”

Lance starts to shimmy and undulate his hips in controlled little circular and up-down motions, brings his plump cheeks to a gentle, hypnotic bounce. And they jiggle, fucking  _ hell  _ do they jiggle, even more than they do when Lance walks past Lotor. There’s nothing in the way now. Lotor feels himself getting hard.

Shiro trains his camera on that ass, till Lotor can see the delicious cheeks in full, till they take up the whole screen. Lance shakes them a little harder, makes them clap a bit against each other.

Shiro reaches one of his hands into the frame, takes one round cheek in hand and  _ squeezes.  _ Lance lets out a contented little sigh.

“Love this ass baby” Shiro tells him, still squeezing the full cheek in his hand.

“You should… you look like you have great taste...”

Lance squeals delightedly as Shiro brings his big hand down on the cheek he’d been holding, slaps it and lets it tremble on its own while the man breathes out another quiet  _ fuck _ that sounds absurdly genuine to Lotor. 

“Cheeky,” Shiro chides, and Lance giggles again.

Shiro pans out a bit, so he can get Lance’s whole body in frame once more.

“Can you show us that pretty hole now baby?”

Lance brings his hands to his ass, spreads his cheeks to reveal the tiny furl of his little hole, and Shiro zooms in as soon as he does. It looks tasty, just a little glossy with the lube he’d used for off-camera prep. Shiro zooms in again, a close-up of Lance’s tight hole and the way his fingers dig into the fleshiness to show off the little treasure between his cheeks.

There’s a little bit of a lag as Shiro hands the camera off to someone else so that he can join Lance in frame (reminder to slightly less horny future Lotor: cut that transition).

Shiro’s kneeling behind Lance now, dressed in some fitted jeans that fit him like a goddamn latex glove and a tight gray t-shirt that he’ll probably have to peel away from his skin to take off. The man is so fucking ripped and gorgeous and Lotor is definitely  _ not  _ complaining.

Shiro replaces Lance’s hands with his own, spreads those cheeks and stares down at the pretty hole presented to him with this ravenous look on his face. He licks his lips.

“ _ Fuck _ baby, it’s so small,” Shiro murmurs before he lands a small kiss to the top of one cheek. “Gonna feel real tight around me huh?”

Shiro brings his big hand down on the opposite cheek in a sharp slap, spends a few times alternating between both sides of Lance’s ass till the boy is moaning proper and he’s an erotic red there. Lotor bites his lip as the camera pans over the color. 

And Lotor almost  _ tears into  _ his lip when Shiro, without a shred of hesitation or teasing, holds Lance’s cheeks apart to lick across his hole in a broad stripe.

“ _ Uuhn _ ,” Lance moans.

Shiro prods and prods at Lance’s hole with the tip of his tongue until he wriggles in past the rim. Lance lets out a slutty moan that unsews into a whine as Shiro starts to actually fuck him with his tongue. Starts to stiffen it and thrust it in and out of Lance’s pretty hole. Lotor can’t see Lance’s face with this shot but he can clearly see that Shiro’s staring up the gently sloping line of Lance’s back, eyes hungry. 

He looks like he’s having the time of his life between Lance’s cheeks. He licks into him sloppy, with these unbelievable wet smacking sounds that truly make it sound like Shiro’s making a meal of this beautiful boy’s ass. Lance is moaning sweet as sugar, rocking back into Shiro’s face for a little while until Shiro grips his cheeks harder and holds him still. Makes it damn near impossible for Lance to get away from the gifted tongue shoving into him. 

Shiro pulls back to show off Lance’s spit-slick hole to the camera, lets it flutter for a bit before he nudges the little thing with the tip of his index finger and then sinks the digit into Lance’s ass, all the way to the last knuckle. 

“ _ Fuck _ , it’s just pulling me inside baby,” Shiro murmurs in awe. 

And it’s the truth. Lotor can’t get over how even with the smooth slide of Shiro’s single finger, he can so clearly see how Lance’s hole  _ clings _ to the digit on every outward drag. 

Lance is wet enough for Shiro to add another finger, so he does. The camera moves to the other side of the couch, so now Lotor has an unobstructed view of Lance’s gorgeous face. And god _ damn _ he already looks so affected. His cheeks are a little flushed and his blue eyes are a bit teary and low-lidded, even as he stares directly at the camera, bold. His mouth falls open at whatever Shiro’s doing to his ass, and his perfect brows cinch together.

The camera pulls back a bit, so now you can see the entirety of Lance’s kneeling form on the couch in a side-profile, with Shiro’s face placed firmly between his plump ass cheeks. 

That’s when Keith walks into the frame, all seductive nonchalance paradoxically mixed in with an edge of crisp focus. He walks up to Lance, slides a hand into his curly hair. The camera follows him all the way, till it’s returned to the back of the couch, and there is a tight shot of Keith’s toned arms, Lance’s pretty face, and Shiro’s hungry eyes behind him as he dips in to use his mouth on Lance again. Lance already looks beside himself, a few pieces of his hair cling to his forehead and temples with sweat. If Lotor’s not mistaken, he thinks he spots Shiro bringing up three fingers to Lance’s hole, over the curve of the boy’s shoulder. That’s kind of confirmed as Lance keens from the stretch, eyes falling shut,

“ _ Nnnngh ohfuck _ …” 

Keith brings a thumb to Lance’s lovely mouth, pulls the bottom lip down to reveal a line of gleaming white teeth. Lance manages to open his eyes a bit, but now they’re firmly on Keith instead of the camera. 

“Wanna see you take this dick baby,” Keith tells Lance, using his other hand to squeeze at his bulge through his jeans. “You gonna do that for me?” 

Lance nods frantically even as he’s moaning again. Keith chuckles, dark. 

“Perfect. Go head, take your present…”

Lance unbuttons and unzips Keith with eager shaking fingers, and Keith is just a little cruel about it, laughs delightedly at Lance’s horny clumsiness and only steps in to help Lance towards the end—he pushes his jeans and underwear to his thighs so Lance can get to him better. 

Lance wastes no time getting a hand around Keith. Smiles up at him as he kisses the tip. Licks just under the mushroom head. 

“I l-love my present,” he tells him, breathy and overwhelmed. Unsurprising, considering Lotor can see the top of Shiro’s white head between Lance’s cheeks again. But Shiro must be going a fair bit easier on him for now. Lance could barely get anything out before. 

Lance takes Keith about half of the way pretty much immediately and Keith’s… not small. It’s a lovely sight for Lotor, and will probably be much the same for the scene’s viewers once it’s released. Watching Lance’s pretty red lips stretch around Keith Kogane’s thick dick.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Keith moans as he smooths the hair back from Lance’s forehead. 

And Lance is fucking  _ excellent  _ at this. Stares up at Keith or at the camera or lets his eyes fall closed as he makes his blowjob as sloppy as possible. Wraps his hand around the bottom of Keith’s shaft as he bobs over the dick in front of him with happy little hums. Drenches the length in spit and takes it into his sweet mouth with the excited keenness of someone who has either had it before and desperately missed it or never has but couldn’t wait to meet it. 

“ _ Fuck _ baby,” Keith hisses when Lance grasps his thighs and takes him to the root. 

Lotor thinks he sees Keith’s knees bow a bit from shock, and then he’s inching closer and grabbing Lance’s hair so tight Lotor can see the teak trails of Lance’s scalp where the strands part from each other. The camera homes in on Lance’s face as Keith begins to thrust into his mouth. Drool seeps from the corners of Lance’s mouth as Keith starts to fuck in past his lips at a steady, rough pace. It runs down Keith’s length in slick, skinny chords, leaves the whole thing glistening under the ceiling lights and the sunlight coming in through the bay windows next to them. And what finally breaks Lotor, what makes him stick a clumsy, hurried hand down his pants like his palm is burning and the salve’s inside his briefs somewhere, is a sight that he’s truly just too weak to  _ not  _ touch himself to. 

Because Keith thrusts deep into Lance’s mouth, Lance’s  _ throat  _ more like, and just. Holds.

“ _ Th-there we go baby _ ,” he’s cooing as he holds Lance on his dick with a firm, unyielding grip in his hair (Shiro’s the only other person that’s ever gotten Keith to stutter in a scene; Lotor wonders if Lance knows he’s blowing himself straight into some bragging rights right now). 

Keith makes even more overwhelmed tears stream from the corners of Lance’s half-lidded eyes as he continues to hold Lance down on his dick, lets his lashes get damper with them. Let’s him choke, has him make this mind-numbingly hot  _ uhhrngg  _ sound while his dick’s filling his throat, and  _ holy shit _ Lotor literally grunts as he wraps a hand around himself, barely has the presence of mind to even pull his pants and underwear down so he doesn’t get them dirty. 

When Keith finally releases him, Lance is panting hard while he strokes Keith with his hand. His lips are red and swollen and glossy and his hair’s disheveled. He’s a vision. Lotor knows that that shot,  _ that _ one, with Lance’s heavy-lidded blue eyes shiny with tears, face completely flushed, is gonna be the video’s thumbnail in its first posting. Anybody who can scroll past  _ that  _ without clicking must not have come to their website to get off. 

The camera moves back to Shiro at Lance’s ass. He gives Lance’s hole one last, open-mouthed kiss, makes Lance whimper weakly, before he gets up. He pulls off his shirt and Lotor gulps, doesn’t think he’s  _ ever _ gonna get used to seeing Shiro’s defined torso. His stomach looks like someone took a spade to wet clay and cut his abs based on a reference picture of a shirtless super saiyan, let the whole thing set till it was perfect (Lotor broke his foot last year and spent most of his time at home binging Dragon Ball Z, don’t you look at him like that).

He pulls his pants down, takes out his dick and Shiro is… also not small.  _ Very  _ not small. A big, aesthetically pleasing dick is a great thing for a pornstar to have, like a fireman with a hose or a telemarketer with airtight self-esteem, and Shiro Has It.  _ Has  _ it.  **Has** it.

Shiro takes off his pants and underwear till he’s completely naked. He wraps a hand around himself, gets out some lube that seems like it came out of nowhere but probably came from one of the members of the crew that’s always assigned with last minute things that other people forgot about before the lights were on and the cameras were rolling. Lotor has heard Lance call them lube fairies. 

Shiro brings that fat dick up to Lance’s hole, and the camera makes sure to focus in on how Shiro’s staring down at Lance’s ass while he strokes the lube over himself. Lotor wonders if Lance can feel Shiro’s gaze on his neck, his smooth back, his  _ ass _ , like those weighted stones people use in massages, hot and heavy and dark. Because it’s like Lotor can  _ feel  _ the intensity, like it’s jutting out of the screen, and it makes him grip his dick tighter. Lotor’s still not stroking himself seriously because he  _ knoows _ how quick he’ll come if he does. 

“You ready for me, baby?” the big man wonders aloud as he pulls one of Lance’s cheeks to the side.

“Y-yes...”

“Mmm, I think so too...”

Shiro brings the tip of his dick to that lubed little hole as he squeezes the cheek he’s still holding, makes the flesh push up between his fingers. Shiro’s so big that there’s always a moment of tension—for Lotor when he’s watching Shiro’s topping scenes anyway—where your breath trips up in your chest as you watch him try to drive that huge dick into someone. He often has to needle and inch and inch in little increments for the other guys that have bottomed for him on screen, has to pull out and try again, slower, while the bottoms filled their cheeks with air and breathed through it raggedly. Lotor often has to condense those sections, that’s how long it usually takes. Keith can take it like a goddamn champ now but in the first couple of scenes they ever did together, Keith had to set the pace. He’s even admitted before that it’s exactly  _ because  _ Shiro is as big as he is. 

But Lance? 

Shiro starts to inch into that tiny little hole, pops the flared tip of his head past the ring. He’s starting off real slow, like he always does for everyone else that he fucks. Like he still does for Keith sometimes. But Lance just reaches one of his own graceful hands back to grip a thick cheek, and just starts to  _ sliiiide _ , smooth as anything, back onto Shiro’s huge length. Lotor starts to stroke himself as he watches Shiro’s big bare shaft disappear into Lance’s body, between Lance’s fat cheeks. When Lance’s ass meets Shiro’s pelvis, the boy shimmies his hips endearingly, like he’s savoring it. He lets out a loud moan, low in pitch and oh-so lovely to listen to. 

Shiro sounds unbelievably stunned, so fucking turned on when he groans out a gravelly,

“ _Fuuck_ _baby..._.” 

“Holy shit,” Keith breathes. 

The camera moves back a little so that it can get the whole slope of Lance’s downward curve body in frame. Which is just perfect for when Lance turns back to look at the big man inside of him, looks at him from under his lashes and asks,

“D-did I do good,  _ nn _ , Shiro?”

Shiro pulls out and slams back in with a growl, now that he knows that Lance can take it. Lance’s mouth falls open on an overwhelmed whimper. Shiro pulls back out, shoves back in, gives Lance three brutal thrusts right off the bat that have the beautiful thing mewling and holding on to the fabric of the couch, Keith’s thighs, whatever he can reach to ground himself. 

Then Shiro takes even those from him. 

Shiro wraps a hand around Lance’s throat, though it doesn’t look like he’s cutting his air off or anything, and brings the boy into an upright arch so can rasp into his ear, 

“ _ Mmm _ how do you  _ think _ you did, baby?” and his thrusts don’t falter once. 

The camera’s forced to move to a side-view so that you can still clearly see how Shiro’s dick vanishes into Lance, how his thick cheeks are squished against Shiro’s pelvis with every shove inward, and how they bounce and tremble on every pull outward. How the straps of Lance’s jock stand cloud-white against his pretty, deep bronze thighs. 

Shiro’s mouth is right up against Lance’s ear now, and he tugs at the shell with his teeth.

“How,”  _ thrust _ , “do you,”  _ thrust _ , “ _ think _ ,”  _ thrust _ , “you did?”

“ _ Nnngh ohfuckohfuckohfuck _ … good, Shiro! I-I did good,  _ sogoodsofuckinggood... _ ”

Shiro lets go of his throat, lets Lance’s upper body fall onto the back of the couch. And it  _ does  _ fall. The boy can barely hold himself up, it seems.

Good thing Keith’s around to help. The camera circles back to him as he grips Lance’s hair again, waits for him to open his mouth, and pushes in in  _ in  _ without stopping until his balls touch Lance’s chin. 

“God _ damn _ ,” Keith hisses, “y-you’re so fuckin’  _ good _ baby, so fuckin’ pretty… never had anybody take this dick quite like you…”

Lance lets out what Lotor suspects is supposed to be a keen while tears are dripping down his face. And then Keith and Shiro start to fuck him, meet each other in a synchronized rhythm built up over almost thirty scenes together. Fill the pretty boy out from both ends. Lance chokes and drools on Keith’s dick while Shiro stretches his ass around his dick. They jostle him around, sometimes push all the way into his mouth and pretty hole at the  _ same time  _ and just hold until he starts to squirm, until it looks like his well-kempt nails are gonna rip straight through the couch’s pleather. Lotor has no doubt that if Lance had the space to, if there wasn’t a thick dick bullying its way past his tonsils right now, he’d be screaming. As it is he manages to get out these plaintive, pitchy whines around the length of Keith’s dick and Lotor’s stroking himself now. He can’t help it. His hand is dry and he might chafe because, like he’s said before, he doesn’t make a  _ habit  _ of jerking off to the stuff he’s supposed to be editing, so it’s not like he keeps lube in this room. He spits into his hand and goes back to it, feels himself salivating, feels his face getting hot. Feels—

But now they’re changing positions on screen, and as much as it makes him want to  _ break something _ , Lotor stops stroking himself, stills his hand on his shaft. Because he doesn’t want to come yet. He needs to see what else is in store.

They pull out of him. As Keith pulls out of Lance’s mouth, and the camera moves between Lance’s wrecked face and Keith’s glistening dick for a little bit. Then it goes back to a wider side shot so you can clearly see what Shiro’s up to, the absolute deviant. 

He brings a hand to Lance’s belly and brings him up, so the boy’s back is flush with his chest. Shiro turns Lance’s head for a brief, filthy tongue-kiss before he sets his big hands on the backs of Lance’s thighs and eases him up till he’s holding him back to chest, carrying the boy like his weight is nothing. He turns around with him, so the camera person doesn’t have to deal with trying to get a shot over the back of the couch, and the move is so easy, so effortless, that Lotor knows he’s gonna obsess over it for the rest of his natural life. He wants to turn it into a looped GIF or something, keep it for himself—Lance’s legs dangling while Shiro turns around with him, in his arms and spread across his chest like he’s lightest thing ever.

Lotor whispers a quick  _ fuck _ at just… everything he’s seeing an screen. The cameraperson needs a fucking raise for how they pan up Lance’s body, now that the front of it is so clearly on display. Lance’s dick is fighting the blue fabric pouch of the jockstrap, stretches the cloth around its shape as it curves towards Lance’s belly. Lance’s stomach is lightly defined, moves dramatically as he tries to catch his breath. His delicious-looking nipples are pebbling, even with how hot the day’s  _ most recent events  _ must have made him. They deserve to be sucked on nonstop. 

And  _ nothing  _ beats his face. How he licks his red red lips and gives the camera an excited little smile. Keith re-enters the shot, strokes Shiro’s dick a few times, and lines it up with Lance’s hole so the big man can lower their pretty little bottom onto his length. Aaaaall the way.  _ Fuck _ , Lotor can only  _ imagine  _ how deep Shiro’s getting like this. Lance’s eyes roll back into his skull.

“ _ Nnnnghh _ …”

Shiro hovers him over his stiff dick, till the tip of his member barely brushes Lance’s sweet little hole. Then he brings him down again, nothing but his big big hands grasping Lance’s thighs. The show of strength is astonishing. Lotor might even be a little jealous if his own dick wasn’t hard enough to cut through a steel bank vault door right now. 

And okay, Lance is  _ genuinely  _ incoherent now. He gets no leverage like this, can’t do anything but take Shiro’s dick, as deep and as rough and as hard as Shiro decides. And Shiro cranks each of those things to their max. Drags Lance up and down his dick like it’s  _ nothing _ . And Lotor’s back to stroking himself, knows it won’t be long because Lance is moaning long, moaning loud.  _ Sobs  _ when Shiro ups the speed of his thrusts till he’s just bouncing Lance on the length of his dick and Lance’s legs are dangling in the air uselessly. 

Lotor’s orgasm catches him unawares, and he’s spilling out onto his gray sweatpants before he really realizes what’s happening. It’s one of those deep full-bodied ones, those ones that you can only really get after edging yourself to hell and back. He swears he forgets his own name for a minute. He’s still wringing out the last of his cum but he  _ knows _ that he has to see how this ends. 

“ _ Sh.. rooo… Sh-Shiro… gonnacum, holyfuck I’mgonnacum— _ ”

Shiro grunts something that sounds suspiciously like, “can’t have  _ that  _ yet baby,” turns back to the couch and sits down with Lance still in his lap. He pulls out, shifts the boy so Lance is still in his lap but they’re chest to chest, kisses him again. 

Keith moves to the back of the couch again, and the camera follows him, catches how he slips his dick back into Lance’s mouth. Lance lets out this deep, contented purr like he’d missed it. And Shiro starts to bounce Lance on his dick once more. Keith can’t get  _ quite  _ as deep like this but it seems like Lance makes up for it. Laps at Keith’s dick like he can’t get enough of it while Shiro thrusts into him.

The camera circles back to where Shiro’s squeezing himself into Lance’s tight little hole as the big man slams into the boy once, twice, then crushes his soft ass to his pelvis with a deep, deep groan. Lance makes that happy little hum again that Lotor is quickly starting to associate with the pretty boy’s porn brand. Then he’s choking as Keith starts to fuck into his mouth hard and fast. The camera returns to them. A few thrusts later Keith pulls out, grabs Lance’s hair to tilt his head back. Keith strokes himself off over Lance’s face with an almost pained-sounding  _ fuuucking hell _ . Lance closes his eyes as white cum shoots over his cheeks, his plump red mouth. Parts his lips so some of it lands on his tongue, then opens his eyes and winks at the camera before swallowing what Keith gave him.

Lotor’s dick rises for another go round at the sight of Shiro parting Lance’s thick cheeks to let the cum he’d left inside that tight little channel drip out onto the big man’s thighs. Starts to stroke himself ( _ fuck _ he’s still sensitive) when Shiro slips in two thick fingers and thrusts them a little. Lance whines pathetically as Shiro scissors his fingers and coaxes out even more of his own mess so it rolls down Lance’s crease in a filthy white streak, towards his perineum. Keith joins Lance and Shiro on the couch, takes the broken boy into his lap so Lance is facing the camera. Keith kisses along his neck as he pulls the support pouch of the jockstrap to the side and takes Lance’s dick in hand. Lance’s length is a gorgeous thing, absolutely rigid and weeping at the slit. Keith wastes no time as he leaves wet kisses along the slope of that elegant neck. 

He strokes Lance hard and true as he says gently,

“ _ That’s  _ it, pretty baby, come for me…”

“ _ Oooohfuck oh fuckfuckfuck... _ ”

And Lance does, streams of white against his belly button. Whines and bites his bottom lip as Keith strokes him through it. Keith grabs his chin and turns his head with his other hand, kisses him filthy and wet and loud. When he’s done, Shiro leans over and nips at Lance’s lip before plunging his own tongue into that mouth. The big man pulls back, a huge sated grin on his face,

“Happy eighteenth birthday baby.”

Lotor cums again.

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from my longer Shklance fic by writing straight (lmao) porn
> 
> i also know that porn takes way longer to film i just needed to get this out >.<


End file.
